Let It All Go, Elsa!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: Elsa is a bit traumatize by what she had done to Anna and everyone. She thinks it's best if she could get rid of her powers. Anna overhears this and got other things in mind


It was an windy and busy day in the castle of Arendelle. Everyone worked their hardest and went home for the day, even their own fair young ruler, who was making their way to their the room.

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle and the older sister of Anna, walk over to her bed and laying down on her bed. She had an very complicated day, being the Queen and all, that she felt like she deserved a break. She didn't even bother changing that's how tired she was. "Let's see if I can get some shut eye. I really do need it" She closed her eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

_In her dream, Elsa was surrounded nothing but snow. She felt like she was finally at peace with herself. Suddenly, she was hit with an snowball!_

_"Oww. What the-?" She looked over and saw Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven only a few feet from her._

_"Hey Elsa! You're really slow! you should of saw that coming!"_

_"Yeah, Snow Queens are suppose to see those coming!"_

_Sven jumped up and down in agreement._

_Elsa couldn't help but laugh at them._

_Suddenly three snowballs flew through the air and hit Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all in the head! They all turn to see where it came from and who threw it. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and a cape, was standing not to far from them._

_"Ha! That would teach you not to mess with the sisters of Arendelle!"_

_Anna said confidently as she toss up and catch an snowball, in her hand._

_"Oh you are going to get it Anna" Kristoff said as he retreated from the scene._

_"Yeah!" Olaf agreed. He too retreating after Kristoff._

_Sven stuck his tongue out happily and ran with the other two. Anna ran over to Elsa._

_"Come on Elsa! Let's get them with our snowballs now before they recover!" Anna said playfully as she ran towards Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, drawing back her hand at each step she took._

_Elsa chuckled at her sister's childish behavior "Ok Anna" She responded as she ran after her. She formed an snowball in her hand and threw it! It __hit Sven in the back. The reindeer fell over, pretending he got shot. Elsa felt a big smile was starting to form across her face._

_Suddenly, the nightmares began. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the nice scenery all started to fade around her. "NO!" Elsa yelled as she try to reach out to Anna but it was too late. Elsa then found herself being pointed at and talked about by everyone in her kingdom. The children were looking at her in fear and all the parents push their kids back so they wouldn't be harm. Elsa try to walk toward them but she couldn't move. She was restricted!_

_"Monster" One man said to another._

_No_

_"She's a freak" An old man said pointing a finger at her._

_Please_

"Stay_ away from her" said a woman who was pulling her kids behind her._

_Stop_

_"Curse I tell you! Curse!" An old lady exclaimed loudly._

_No I'm not. _

_Elsa then fell down onto her knees, in defeat. To send the final blow, Elsa saw Anna on the fjord, freezing to death, but making her way toward her._

_"ANNA!" She try to run to her but she couldn't. Anna looked at her with a weak smile "El..sa" She try to reach out an hand to her sister but her body then completely froze right where she stand! Suddenly, Hans showed up and look at Elsa then at the frozen Anna. He looked at Elsa with an evil gleam and pushed Anna to the ground, shattering her into many pieces! "NO!" Elsa screams. Hans then step in front of her with his sword raised over his head. He smirk evilly and said with anticipation. _

_"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" _

"ENOUGH!" Elsa scream as she jolted upward, accidently letting out an blast of snow from her hands. When she realize it, she gasped in surprise. She then quickly dismiss it and put her hands on her head and began shaking her head and breathing heavily.

* * *

Anna, the princess of Arendelle and the younger sister of Elsa, heard the scream and quickly left out of her room and ran to where she heard the scream! "I'm coming Elsa!" The scream came from behind Elsa's doors. Anna was about to knock on the door to see what was wrong but stop when she heard her sister's voice.

"What if they are right?" Anna stopped her hand halfway. She slowly put her ear to the door so she can hear what else Elsa had to say.

"What if I am an monster? I probably am after all that has happen. I shut everyone out of heart for so long, almost hurt my people, froze my home, made an eternal winter, and to top it all off, I nearly killed my little sister _TWICE!_" Elsa noticed her fingertips were becoming frozen due to her anger and confusion. She try to calm down but that didn' work at all! "It's all your fault!" She yelled at her hands "It's because of you I couldn't do things that normal people would do! I can't even be a trustworthy Queen because I constantly can't trust myself to keep them safe at all! You are a curse! You curse me! And I HATE IT!" Ice shot in every direction which made Elsa even madder.

"I wish I could get rid of these powers for good maybe it'll be better that way!"

Anna covered her mouth in shock. She felt like her heart was breaking! She couldn't believe that Elsa wants to get rid of her powers and it was her fault! She wanted to desperately go in and hug her sister and tell her everything will be all right but she know that wouldn't do anything for her at this point, she probably thinks that no one is listening right now. It was clear to her that her sister was hurting but what can she do? That's when she got an idea! It might be risky but it might just work. She then ran from the door and went to go find Kristoff and Olaf to tell them about it.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Kristoff exclaimed, shaking Anna to death by her shoulders.

"Yes but it will work and all you have to do is get Elsa and bring her outside" Anna said as she managed Kristoff to stop shaking her to death.

"Are you really going to go through with this, Anna?" Olaf ask, it was easily to tell that he was very unsure about this plan.

"Yes, I am it's the only way to help Elsa" Anna said with reassurance.

"You sure? I don't think Elsa would like this" Kristof said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen. It willl work. It has to" Anna try to say with confidence

"You don't sound too confident?" Olaf pointed out. Anna took offense to it.

"I'm confident! Why you say that! You don't even know what you're tal-!"

"Anna. I have to agree with Olaf for once. You really don't sound confident so I don't what you to go through with this" Kristoff protested. She can clearly see how worry he is over her.

"Kristoff.." Anna began to reassure him "Trust me, that's all I'm asking for"

"An-" He was cut off when he felt Anna's lips on his forehead. He blushed slightly and Anna giggled.

She then turned on her heels and ran the opposite way, yelling "Go get Elsa!"

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other then quickly went to go find Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was walking down the halls, trying to clear her mind.

'Maybe my powers aren't a curse. Ugh No Elsa! What are you thinking?! These powers are an curse and they need to be dea-'

"ELSA!" The voices said

Elsa was taking out of her train of thought when she heard her name being called

"Who can that be?" She asked herself as she turn to where she heard it coming from.

"ELSA!" The voices said again, revealing themselves to be Kristoff and Olaf.

"Kristoff? Olaf?" Elsa said in awe. What could they possible want from her? Has something happen? She watch the two to catch their breaths.

"Elsa.." Kristoff breathed out after he catch his breath.

"What is it?" Elsa said in worry. Maybe something has happen! She felt herself getting nervous.

"It's..Anna!" Olaf blurtted out loud

This only made Elsa's nervousness sky rocketed off the charts! "What about Anna?!"

"She's-!" Kristoff began and Elsa's eyes widen!

* * *

The wind was very strong but Elsa manage to pushed through the doors and ran out into the opening with Kristoff and Olaf following behind her. As she got into the clearing of the castle, she looked desperately around for her sister but the wind made it difficult for her to look.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Elsa yelled as she had her hand shielding her eyes so she can see.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE SAID TO BRING YOU OUT HERE!" Kristoff yelled back at her while protecting his eyes from incoming specks.

The three try their best to look around during this windy storm.

Suddenly, Olaf gasped and pointed "HI ANNA!"

Both Elsa and Kristoff looked at Olaf then where he was pointing and gasped in horror. Anna was standing on side of the roof of the castle, looking out.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted, in fear and worry.

Anna looked down at her, giving her sister her full attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SHOWING YOU WHAT YOUR POWERS CAN DO!" Anna shouted over the wind.

"WHAT?!"

"I OVERHEARD YOU TAlKING ABOUT HOW YOUR POWERS ARE A CURSE AND YOU WANT TO GET RID OF THEM! DONT DO IT ELSA! YOUR POWERS ARE A BLESSING TO US!"

"ANNA...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HURTED PEOPLE! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"AND YOU SAVED THEM, YOU SAVE ME. ALSO, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SCARED AND I DON'T BLAME YOU. DON'T CARRY THE BURDEN ANYMORE, ELSA, FORGIVE YOURSELF"

"I CAN'T ANNA!"

"YES YOU CAN! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Elsa looked at the ground and went silent. Anna saw this and said the only thing that sounds right at this moment.

"YOU JUST NEED TO LET IT ALL GO, ELSA!"

At this moment, Elsa's eyes widen! Anna was making sense! She thought that she had let it go after the Winter Incident but it turn out that she was still holding onto that old fear. She just need to let it all go then she will stop having those nightmares. Elsa looked back up at Anna and did a smile.

"ANNA, I-"

Elsa was then cut off as an powerful wind came with full force! Everyone grunted as they try to stand their ground against it. Anna lost her footing and began to slip off the roof but quickly grab hold onto a ledge of it. Her hands then grew sweaty, causing her to lose her grip!

* * *

"Whoa!" Anna yelled out before she lost her grip and flew off the edge! "ANNA!" Elsa shouted, her arm outstretched as if she can catch her sister who was pluming down at an fast rate. Suddenly, she heard Anna's words, echoing in her head _"Let it all go, Elsa!"_ After hearing those words, Elsa's face went determine and without giving any warning, she let out an enormous snow bank where Anna was about to land. Anna's screams were silenced as she made contact with the bank of snow. Fearing the worst, Elsa quickly ran over and began to dig furiously through it. She was so scared right now that she felt a little cold wind beginning to pick up around her and that she forgot that she can just dismiss all the snow but that didn't matter! She had to see if Anna was okay! At the rate Elsa was going, she manage to find her in 2 minutes! When she pulled Anna out of there, she was unconscious! But Elsa thought worst! A blizzard was starting to pick up because of the fear she was feeling inside. "ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she began to shake her sister's body "ANNA! ANNA! You better not be-!" Tears were about to build up in her eyes but went away when she felt Anna stirred under her hands.

Anna then slowly pushed herself up and slowly move her head up so she was looking at Elsa.

"Elsa..?" Anna asked as she try to get her eyes to focused.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa gasped out in relief suddenly, she hit Anna in the shoulder!

"Oww! What was that for?!" Anna whined as she rubbed her shoulder.

"For scaring me! Don't ever do something like that again! I thought you were..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "You're just lucky that my powers had-"

"Save me" Anna finished for her. Elsa stopped for a minute.

"Save you?" Elsa said confused as she glanced down at her hands real quick. That wasn't what she was going to say at all but it was true. Anna giggled and put an hand on Elsa's head. That's when Anna spoke those familiar words to her.

"I knew you can do it" Anna said with a side smirk. Elsa couldn't help but to laugh as she threw herself at Anna, wrapping her arms around and gave the biggest embrace that she never gave for the last 13 years. "You idiot, you think I don't know that"

* * *

**So what do you think about this one? Review**


End file.
